Kidnapped
by Misery-The-Sin
Summary: Tyler is an ordinary girl, or so she thought, but when Envy kidnaps her back to Dante's, Will he learn to love before its to late or will he lose her, for the second time? Envy is a little OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl, Just saying, im not giving up on WWC at all, just having a writers block with that story. But i have all of a sudden taken a great likeing to Envy, i mean who dosent love a Evil Sexy Skirt Wearin' Palm Tree Man/Woman Thingy. drools then shakes head anyways Plz i beg u review!

Disclaimer: Okay i dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, if i did Envy would be mine, Greed would be with Lust, Scar would die and a million other things

Kidnapped

By: ASG

Chapter 1: Ever Get That Feeling Your Being Watched?

"Mrs. Mustang, Give us the answer to number 7 of the homework." Said Mr. Tocco. "What is the square root of 25?" _Man I hate Math_. Hi im Tyler Mustang, and this my friends, is how i became to be the 8th homonuclus. "The square root of 25 is...5, Mr. Tocco." I said and smirked at Sammantha, the class bitch, most popular, prettiest, blonde, you know the type. _6 more minutes and were outta here for the day_. i thought.

"Right as always, Tyler." Man then did i hate my name, it was a boys name. Wow that was weird. I just shivered, i never do that unless someone, a boy more like it, staires at me. But i sit in the back back, and there was no one else, So i just shook it off, nothing happend but i was so wrong.

(from here on out its 3rd person)

"Yeah i see her but whats so important about her? She looks no diffrent then the rest of them!" Yelled a man across the street, he had long green hair held back with a band and a tall lean frame, but the weird thing was he had purple-red eyes and wore a skort. He looked a bit like a palm tree. "Lust are you even listening?"

"Yes Envy, I hear you. Dante didnt tell me that, but she did say that shes strong, very strong, mentally." This as you have probally guessed is Lust. She had long black hair and the same color eyes as Envy. Lust wore a long black dress with gloves. "Just get her and bring her back to Dante's. Got it, Envy? Dont kill her." Said Lust and walked away, back to Dante's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sis, you ready to head home?" Asked Roy, Tyler's older brother. "Yeah, im ready, can i see ur math notes, nii-san?" Tyler asked, after she shivered she spaced out and didnt do the rest of the notes. "Yeah, no problem." Roy said, "but in return-" "Ohy, I knew there was a catch. Finish." "U have to help me and Riza get together."

"Why should I? She likes you, Ask her out. If there is anyone that needs help with love, its me. No one likes me." Tyler sighed. "Ty, look at me." Tyler of course turned to look at him. Roy didnt see anything wrong with her. Tyler had short brown hair that she kept in a head band or behind her ears, big green eyes that were her mothers, a body that was awesome, but kept to hiddin. "2 things," Roy reached over and pulled her skirt up abit. "Better, now remeber when you were danceing with Vicky at the dance? Do that one move." Roy said, Tyler was his sister but he liked her a bit.

"Which one? This one?" Tyler popped, Roy shook his head, "This one?" Tyler went down and brought her ass up slowly. A certain man that was watching them, waiting for the right momment to grab her, almost fell out of the tree when Tyler did that. _Damnit, i almost lost my cover. Now how to get her? Ahhhhh, perfiect_.

"Thats it, i have to tell you. Do you know Havoc?" Asked Roy, Tyler had the biggest crush on Jean Havoc. "Yeah, What about him?" Tyler quirked nonchalanly. "Nahh, im not gonna tell you." Teased Roy, he knew Tyler was more interested then she let on. "Roger Alex Mustang, Tell me."

"No, Tyler Nicole Brittni Mustang." She Hated her second middle name, lothed it, so she slaped him out side the head, ran away giggling, and to her her kidnapper. Tyler ran around a corner and bumped into a tall male. The skirt threw her off, but the body was a give away. (drools) "Ummmm, sorry i didnt mean to bump int- AHHHHHH." Envy had hit her hard and made her pass out. "You thought you could get away that easy, Innocence. Well you thought wrong." Envy took her bag threw it over his shouder and grabbed her, then ran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back at Dante's, Envy threw Tyler in her room, still unconcious with her bag. "ENVY!" Yelled a small little boy, looked no older then 9 or 10, ran out. He wore a similar outfit to Envys, only instead of the skirt part it was just the shorts, he had long black hair and red eyes. This was Wrath. "Did you get Innocence? Where is she? Please tell me you didnt hurt her!" Yelled Wrath. "Damnit stop yelling," said Envy "Yes, last room in the girls hall to the right, she will have a major headache, i should have hurt her more. She jeperdized the plan. Take this to her Runt." With that Envy shoved a bunce of clothes into his arms and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Innocence. Innocence! Wake up, buddy!" Tyler opened her eyes, closed them, and opened them quickly again. "Get away from me. Your not a dream. Im not Innocence, Im Tyler."

"Innocence, are you feeling okay? Heres some clothes. Envy told me to give them to you to change into. And Mommy said to go to the main hall after you have changed." Wrath said and smiled, she had seen him before, she knew it. "Ummmmmm, please, do tell me your name, Dear." Tyler was scared stiff. "Innocence, Im Wrath. Dont you remeber me? We played together for years!" He laughed. "I'm sorry, Wrath, but i dont know anyone or anything about whats going on."

"Thats okay. Thats why Dante wanted to see you and the rest of us." "Rest? Theres more? Whos Dante?" studdered Tyler. "Okay Innocence, Just change and i'll wait for you outside your door and we'll walk there together like we used to do." And Wrath walked out of her door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres chapter 1!

Reveiw! Just saying:

1) This will End up being a EnvyxInnocence/Tyler story

2) Will be rated M

3) this is a romance/action/adventure/humor/angus story

Update later

ASG


	2. Chapter 2

so lucky im updating again in two days (smiles) Just saying, some of the things that happen with Envy and Innocence, i have roleplayed with a friend known as Envy. Lotsa fun. Here we go!

Kidnapped

By: ASG

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

_Hmmmm Who woulda thought i would look good in this._ Tyler thought. After Wrath left, Tyler changed into the clothes he gave her. Tyler was scared but at the sametime at ease, She felt that she had been here before, wore these clothes, slept in this room. Tyler turned infrount of the mirror, She had, what looked like, a black see through nighty that showed the black bra and underwear that she had under it, with a pair of black boots that she found in the closet but when she went to put the boots on she noticed a note and something shiney (shiney! oh yeah if u want a pic of what innocence/Tyler looks like ask me and i'll send it to u). It was a dagger and the note read:

_Dear Innocence,_

_Welcome back. I hope you like the way we redid your room. As for the dagger, this is for protection, incase your abilties dont work._

_Always_

_Dante_

_P.S. You are to go to the main hall, after you get done, to reaquaint your self with the group._

Tyler looked at the note, then the dagger. _Cool_. "Hey Wrath. You can come in." Tyler said through the door, and instead of Wrath, a woman looking to be in her eairly 30's walked in. "Why hello there Innocence, long time, no see." She smiled. Tyler was getting mad, Her name was Tyler, she wasnt this Innocence girl! "Ummmm, have we met?" Tyler asked calmly, she didnt want to upset anyone here, since she was kidnapped and didnt know what was happening. "Innocence, How could you not remeber me. I guess after a few 100 years you tend to forget things. I'm Sloth, and i think you've met Wrath, am i not mistaken?" A FEW 100 YEARS! She was only 13 going on 14 in a few months. "Yes i have. Hes a very sweet boy, and nice to meet you, but do you mind helping me find the main hall, Sloth-sama?"

"No problem, Innocence." said Sloth as she walked out of the door, and Tyler ran after her. "I have a question, for you Sloth. Do you mind if i ask?" "Ask away, but i might not know the answer." Sloth staired straight ahead, she knew this place like the the back of her hand. "What did you mean when you said 'A few 100 years'?" It was confusing, first Tylers kidnapped (by a palm tree), being called Innocence, given wierd clothing, a dagger for protection, and she doesnt know anyone, except the short meeting with Wrath and just now meeting Sloth. "Were here, Dante can give you a better answer than myself." Sloth opened the door to a beautiful room with a big tabel and seven other people that looked from Tylers age to about 35.

"Innocence. You look as good as you did when you died." A man at the end of the remarked, and got a glare, that was unseen, by the lady across from him. This was Greed, and Tyler thought as soon as she saw him 'pimp', he has shiney, wavey black hair, a black shirt (cant think of the name), with a vest that had fur around the collar. "Sorry, please forgive Greed's rudeness, sit down." Said another lady at the last seat at the tabel. At that moment Wrath ran through the door and jumped on to Sloth "Mommy."

_Ohhh this is Mommy_, thought Tyler as she smiled, then was toppled over by Wrath when he hugged her, "Hiya Innocence!" "Hey Wrath." Tyler said as she hugged back softly. After that was over and everybody sat down and got situated, the fun began. There was a long uneasy scilence before the Lady talked again, "Innocence, i excpect your a little weired out by this, and you dont remeber much about your past life." She said, "We'll try to catch you up with everything you missed while we were seaching for you, the last 300 years. As i can see you have met Wrath, and Sloth, but do you remeber anyone else?" Tyler shook her head 'no', "Well since you dont remeber, we must let you meet you new/old compainons. This is Lust," Said the lady noding to her left, at the lovely looking young woman that had been glareing at 'Greed', "Thats Gluttoney and Pride," glancing at the 2 men beside Lust, "This is Rose and Greed," Looking over by the man that Tyler thought was a pimp, and a young lady no older than 16 years old with a child and beautiful rose/pink colored bangs and brown hair. "Envy," The man who had kidnapped her, but this time she got a better veiw of his face, and man was he, in her own words, FIINE, "then theres Wrath and Sloth, Im Dante. Do you have any questions before we go on?"

"Ummmmmm, yes i do Dante, Why is it that i am here, you talk like i have known everyone for 100's and 100's of years when i was just kidnapped by him," Tyler pointed to Envy, "And why does everyone keep on calling me 'Innocence'? Im Tyler Nicole Brittni Mustang, im not this Innocence girl, im far from Innocent."

Dante looked at her, Envy rolled his eyes, "About 300-400 years ago, you got a certian someone pissed off, to the point he tricked you into going where your creator had died, bringing you back to life or trying to create the perfect person, you never did tell us, so he killed you. I have been asked not to give his name. Ever since then we have been looking for the reincarnation of that same woman we lost to thst guys short temper (3 guesses who), a few years ago we found you, but we wanted to see if it was you, if you were her reincarnation." said Dante with much ease. "Her name was Innocence, and she was the exact oppisite of her name, bad girl, bad attitude, snuck out of the house when she wasnt sapposed to be outside."

Tyler was shocked to say the least, "And thats why i'm here, no? Beacuse im this ladie's reincarnation, how can you prove that i am?" Where did her bravery come from, she never knew. "Envy, time to do what praticed, Innocence hated it when Envy would beat up on Wrath and something would blow up, her emotion level got to high and well the things were always in Greeds room-" Greed cut her off "This time dont concerntate on me or my room! I know im fine but still..." "Greed shut up," Said Tyler "Or i'll make you go boom."

"Its her alright," Said Lust, "Only her and Envy would back talk him like that. Thank god, i have my best friend back" Raiseing her hands in the air (alittle OOC but my best friend is Lust). Tyler raised an eyebrow, _I think i might like it here, but what about my family-_ Her thought was cut short when Lust came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Dont worry, they knew. They just didnt want to tell you yet. You'll see them again, i promise." Tyler was greatful, "Thank you, Lust, I owe you one." Tyler hopped up on the table and waited for what ever was going on to happen, "Innocence, come here Dear. Okay since its the first time in a few 100 years, it will feel weird but eat this." Said Dante as she handed Tyler what looked like red pop rocks, and of course she didnt eat all day so she was hungry. Then everything went black

_"Hey Innocence! Sorry for blowing up at you, it was Wrath, he got me pissed off. Im heading up to the East and Dante wants you to come with me, we dont need anything."_

_"Okay! Why are we heading to the East?"_

_"There is some buissenss we need to take care of."_

_a few hours later (just so you know this is a dream so..)_

_"I have a bad feeling about this place. Nii-san? Nii-san? Puppy where are you?"_

_"Right behind you bitch, you have right to be scared," He came up behind her, "This is where you gonna die."_

_"What! Puppy, Whats going on?" She had a hint of worry in her voice._

_"Dont think Greed didnt tell me what a slut you are, going with me, then comming back home and going to Greed to have "fun" with him. You dont deserve to live this life." With that he took her dagger and slit her neck. "Im sorry i ever fell in love, i will never again, it only ends up with a broken heart."_

Tyler shot straight up. What had happend? Where was she? Who was that guy in her dream? "I see your finally awake, Innocence, Have a nice sleep?" Greed was sitting in the chair. The room was dark, but she could tell he was smirking, "Greed? What are you doing here, in my room?" "You said that if i didnt tell Envy what happened that one night that you would be my slave forever, and I plan on making you keep that promise." With each word he steped closer to Tyler. "Dont you dare scream or else." Said Greed, "Im not scared of you, dont you dare touch me. I dont think Dante will be to happy to hear that your doing this to-" "I dont give a shit, you dont back talk you master, i thought i taught you that in your past." "Get away from me." Tyler looked over to her door, if she got up and played with him a little she would be able to get away, go to Lust or Dante, whom ever was closer. Greed slaped her, "What was that bitch?"

Tyler got up, "Im so sorry Master. Please sit down." She pushed him down into the chair and went to walk to him but turned and ran to the first room she saw, and ran in. "Go away." It was Lust, thank god. "Lust its Innocence, help me!" Lust looked up from her book, went to the door and opened it. "Whats wrong Innocence? What happend?" Tyler was crying but ran in. "Its Greed, keep him away from me." Lust had a surprised look on her face. "Okay, tell me what happend, Innocence. I need to know weather i need to kick his ass or kill him." Tyler was greatful to Lust, "I woke up from a strange dream and Greed was sitting in the corner, where my chair is, and he was talking about, me telling him that I would do anything if Greed didnt tell Envy something that i did, so i was his slave. Im so scared Lust. What happend to me, in my past life? Will you tell me?" Tyler was begining to calm down, "Come Innocence, were going to have a talk with Dante about Greed."

Chapter 2 down, YAY! REVIEW PPLZ REVIEW!  
love  
ASG


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped

By: ASG

Chapter 3: A talk with Dante

"Dante, We need to talk, now." Said Lust just walking in Dante's study with out knocking, Tyler still crying behind her. "What Happened to Innocence?" Said Dante looking up from her book, "That bastard Greed! Thats What!" Tyler yelled, that got her a glare from Dante, "Such bad language from you is suprising. What did he do to her, Lust?"

Lust looked over to a window near a still cryng Tyler and sighed, "Im sorry, Dante, I really dont know. If you will, can you please watch Innocence while I go and get Envy?" Lust looked back to Dante as she walked out the door. Tyler turned around when she heard the door shut, "ummmmm, Dante...i have a question about this thing..." Tyler looked up to Dante, who was reading a alchemy book. "Well then I might have the answer." Dante replied. "Ask please."

"Well, what am i? How did i get here? Why is everyone calling me Innocence? I could go on forever about the questions." Said Tyler as she wiped away a tear. "Come here Innocence and i'll tell you." Dante got up and lead her out of the room to a libary. "Innocence, you are a homonuclus, a faulse human." Dante handed her a book. "Whats this for?" Tyler asked, and skimmed through the book. Dante grabbed 3 more books and handed them to Tyler, "This explains what you are, how you were made. The reason were calling you Innocence is because thats your name. Before you died, you were named Innocence. So therefore you will be called Innocence, no more fighting about it. The way you got here was Envy knocked you out and brought you here to live, forever."

Just then Envy busted through the door to the libary, and looked pissed. "What the fuck, Dante? Whats so important that you had to wake me up at fuck-" Thats when Envy saw Tyler, (next chapter im going to be calling Tyler, innocence and forgeting her name was Tyler, Okay?) hair sexyily (My word!) messed up, outfit ruffled more then usual. 'Envy get ahold of yourself, you said it yourself, you will not fall for her again, last time she broke your heart for that fucker Greed, remeber?' One side of his mind aruged, the other side was say the total oppisite, "Come on Envy, shes hot, she has attitude. She looked like she did 200 years ago. Not one curve lost.'

"Envy, please dont yell. I called you here because as what i have figured out, Greed was in the wemons hall, in Innocence's room and tried to rape her or something like that. Am i right Innocence?" Tyler nodded, but wasnt really listening, she was checking out Envy. 'Damn Ty, look at him. This is the best week of your life, your in a house of cute boys and girls, you cant die, you have a complete and total hottie standing in front of you, half naked.' It was true, Envy was just standing there yelling/talking with Dante with out the tank top on, hair abit messy. 'Tyler, you cant like him, hes the one that killed you in the first place. And kidnapped you.'

Envy put his hands on his hips, "So? Am i sapposed to care weather the bitch got raped or not?" That got Tylers attition. "What! Im not a bitch." "Oh will you shut up runt." Envy replyed and glared at her. "What am i sapposed to do Dante? The only time you ever call me into the office is when you need something done."

"I must agree with Innocenc, dont call her a bitch, shes not a female dog. You are to make sure Innocence and Greed never get close enough for him to touch her. Shes a big part in the end." Dante walked over to Envy and whispered in his ear, "Shes the last scrafice."

His eyes got huge and he looked over to Lust, Lust nodded and mouthed 'Its true, she is.' Envy looked back to Dante, "No way, im not going to be her baby-sitter, she can watch out for herself." He said crossing his arms. "Envy, its a order not a request. Either you do our i trap you for 400 years."

He scowled at Dante, "Fine I will. But its only because i dont want to be traped again." Dante smiled slightly, "Good choise my oldest."

"Wait hes the oldest? I thought Greed was." Tyler piped up which made Lust jump abit, but not enough for anyone to notice. Dante looked over to Lust and raised a eyebrow, and Lust shruged. "

"Yes, Im the oldest, by 360 yea-" "Damn your old." Tyler interupted. "Im not old, im young and cute. And dont interupt me when im speaking!" Yelled Envy. "Someones PMSing today." Tyler said as she walked to the window to look out. "Dante, I dont want to stay here, im not a homonuclus. I want to go back home to Roy, Emi and Mama."

"Innocence, you cant go back home now, this is your home, if you were to leave and the stones wore off, then you would weaken and die." Lust said as she stalked up behind her, "And im not going to let you get away again. You were my best friend, and i want to be that close again." Tyler turned around when she heard Lust comming closer. "How do you know that I will die?"

Envy answered, "Thats simple, chibi, when you eat the stones you get stronger and become aware. When you dont have them, they weaken you until your body finally shuts down. Now Dante, can I please go back to bed?" He asked as he turned around, hands still on his hips.

"Yes you may. But you must take Innocence with you." Said Dante, holding back a smirk, along with Lust. "WHAT? I have to sleep with the bitch as well!" Screamed Envy.

"No, not sleep, just let her stay in your room until we think its safe for her to be alone." Lust stated. "Now good night Envy, Good night Innocence." Tyler walked through the door with Envy behind her. "Dante, do you think this will work? They are already fighting and everything." Lust turned to look at Dante. "Yes Lust it will, when have my plans ever failed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Envy, wheres your room at?"

He growled at her, "Dont talk to me, bitch." She stopped which made him bump into her and they went falling. She hit the ground first, with him on top of her. Innocence blushed red and Envy smirked, "Envy, dont you ever call me a bitch again or i will blow you up." "Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch."

"Envy, im fucking warning you, dont call me a bitch." She said with a dangerious voice.

"Make me bitch." Right then the skirt to his skort caught on fire, "Damn it Innocence. Dont you ever do that again."

"As you said Envy, Make me." It was her turn to smirk. He growled again, got up, pulling her up with him and slmming her into a wall.

"Have you forgotten Innocence that i know your weak spot." Envy purred in her ear as he transformed one of his arms into a long slender blade and running the dull side across her spine, making her shiver, "Are you going to say sorry or am i going to have to run you through with this."

"I will never say sorry to a guy li- Oww!"

Envy was cutting down her back, and cutting her top off as well, "That wasnt the answer i was looking for Innocence. Ahhh, now i see it, your weak spot. Its in the same place, in the middle of your lower back." He had the point of the blade right in the middle of the serpent. "Are you going to say sorry before its to late?"

"Never." Tyler replyed, and laughed when he pushed the blade through her back, making Envy smirk as the blood ran down the blade and onto his arm. 'This could be counted as erotic.'

'Envy, thats sad that you would do that to her. You know that your going to end up d-' (good side of Envys mind)

'Oh will you shut up, Envy, kill her. just kill her, not harm done, and you can stop for her breaking your heart again.'...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will Envy do to Innocence next? Read the next chapter.

Envy: -wraps his arm around Innocence- I'll do her i bet.

Innocence: back off you palm tree, you'll never do me, NEVER! -evil laugh-

TyTy and Envy: O.o what the fuck.

TyTy: Talena i know that i promised that this would have a GreedxLust chapter in it, but that will be a few chapters later, okay

REVEIW OR I"LL SICK THE SKIRT WEARING PALM TREE ON YOU, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Envy and Innocence: O.o what the fuck.


End file.
